the lost journal SNAKE
by emilie72793
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS the happenings of shadow moses. a very good story in my opinion best one i have wrote its in a away how i thought snake was thinking during the mission. R R SPOILERS
1. a snipers bullet

Snake thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life, until he meet meryl. He didn't want to show his feelings for her no matter what the situation was. He just wasn't that type of guy to come out with his feeling for another human being. Snake loved every thing about meryl. Snake always loved a woman when she was angry. She was so attractive. She was just like a small child her smile was some how relaxing. Though she was still green she was a fighter and wouldn't give up. She was a soldier like him but a female version. She was a soldier who thought that she could hide her feeling for her comrades but didn't do it very well. During the mission snake wanted to make sure that meryl was going to be safe with out showing his rising feelings for her. Snake was in fear of meryl life when the codec link broke off between them and he rushed to find her. He was relieved to find that she was safe. Snake tried to keep his feelings for meryl but she was slowly breaking the barrier between them and was to soon find out the truth about how he felt about her. Phsyco mantis was not to be feared of as to keep away from him at all times. Meryl and snake wasn't able to do that and meryl was brain washed. Snake not only fought for his life as well as meryls. He couldn't bare the thought of another comrade killed especially one that he actually had feeling that might be love. When mantis was defeated, snake wasn't surprised to find out that meryl liked him and had a place for him in her heart. The words of what his fathers' boss had told his father echoed through his head when he was with meryl " having feelings for a comrade is one of the worst sins you can commit"

Then the worst scenario occurred. A sniper had shot Meryl. Snake was shocked and feared for meryls life. He didn't want meryl to die with out him admitting his true feelings for her. He wouldn't let it happen. Snake shot a full clip from his SOCOM hoping it would hit the assailant but failed. Snake listened to what seemed to be meryls last words. Her last sentence echoed in his head "go on living and don't give up on people… don't forget me…now go!" snake felt warm tears about to roll down his cheeks when I codec started to ring on the other line was a frantic colonel.

Colonel: Meryl!

Naomi: colonel…

(The conversation carries on and ends)

Snake listened as rifle bullets rang out and the screams of pain from meryl. Snake knowing he must do some thing he calls his trusted comrade Dr. Hal Emmerick.

Snake: otacon were could I find a PSG1 on the base!

Otacon: umm in the armory on the 2nd floor of the tank hangar why?

Snake: meryls been shot…

(Conversation carries on and ends)

Snake rushes to the 2nd floor of the tank hangar and retrieves the PSG1 but by the time he makes it back to meryl she has already been captured. Snake fires back at the assassin that to snake appeared to have taken meryls life and thinks that he had defeated him/her but is mistaken. Snake runs down the corridor to find that the body is not any were around. Suddenly snake is surrounded by enemy patrolmen. He manages to prevent them from shooting him but is not aware of meryls sniper be hind him. Snake looks down on his chest and sees a small red dot on his sternum and still moving, the sniper behind him speaks "its hard to miss when your this close…" snake looks over his shoulder to see FOX HOUNDS best sniper wolf. Sniper wolf is a female sniper that was born in an Iraq as a Kurd. She can stay on target with out movement for a week and that includes with out any type of food or water. Snake eases his stance off the soldiers and puts his hands up. Slide your weapon to me… slowly. Snake does as he is told. Wolf walks over to him and starts to talk about how she never lets her prey get away and puts three deep lacerations on his right cheek. When she leaves a soldier hits snake in the head with the butt of his rifle… snake passes out.

Snake wakes up dizzy and unaware of were he is. Voices echo around him the bed moves down to show the face of his twin brother and other members of FOXHOUND. Liquid leaves as well as wolf. Ocelot looks at snake and sets the rules for the torture. He says that if snake gives in to the torture meryl will die but first he will have his fun with her. If snake was to survive the torture he will be able to save meryl. Snake agrees to this and the torture. Three long shocks enter his body he survives all of them. Snake is taken to his cell knocked out . Snake awakens.

End of chapter 1

Author notes: ok I couldn't remember what the codec conversations were so ease off ill be posting the next chapter soon. Please review this chapter. Have a good day 


	2. captured

Snake awakens to find himself shivering and trying to get warm. He looks around for a vent or some thing to escape in. to his dissapoint ment the only way out is through the door. He gets up barley being able to walk do to the exctruciating pain shooting through out his body and his joints are also stiff. He couldn't belive what happened to meryl. He couldn't get the one question out of his mind, is meryl still alive if so what are they doing to her? and were in the facility could she be? He regreted and blamed him self for what happened to meryl. He had a chance to get meryl out of the way of wolf. But he didn't take it. And now meryl is suffering and may be dead. All because of him. He blamed himself he let it happen he couldn't stand the guilt. He never had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. That he loved her. He didn't want her to die he still wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to be her one more time even if it meant sacraficing his life. He wanted to hold her in his arms. To feel her breath on him once more. He couldn't stand it he never thought about a woman like he thinks about meryl.she was beutifal in every way her childish attitude. Her childish smile. When he first saw that smile he felt so relaxed like he wasn't even on a misson. He felt like he would be in that moment for ever. She was a strong willed soldier. She wouldn't give up. And for a woman she took those bullets well she stayrd consuise fighting for her life. Snake didn't blame her for any thing that happened. He couldn't he couldn't stop any of it they still would have been attacked my mantis and wolf. But he knew he could have saved meryl but didn't. all of a sudden his codec started to ring.

Conoel: snake are you all right?

Snake:ive been better.

Colonel: hows meryl?

Snake….

Colonel:…snake, the government has decided not to give in to their demands. Were trying to buy more time.

Snake: C' mon colonel. Why don't you stop playing dumb. Look im sorry about meryl but I want the lies to end now.

Colonel: …what are you talking about?

Snake: metal gear was designed to launch a new type of nuclear war head wasn't it? You knew all along didn't you?

Colonel: …im sorry…

Snake: cant tell the grunts huh… you've changed a lot… metal gear … secret advanced nuclear weapons research…does the white house know about this? How deep does it go?

Colonel: as far as I know as of yesterday the president hasn't been brifed about the REX project.

Snake: "need to know basis" is that the idea?

Colonel: these are sensitive times, even sub-critical nuclear tests cause quit a stir.

Snake: plausable deniability, huh…

Colonel: Yea. And tommorrow the president and his russian counterpart are scheduled to sign the START 3 accord.

Snake: I get it. That's the reason for the dead line.

Naomi: that's right snake that's why we cant let the terroist attack go public…

(the conversation carries on and ends)

snake now confused sits in anger and fear. For meryl and anger that the colonel decided to keep all this from him. He knew some thing was going to go wrong. It always does. Hes just the grunt they send in the hell hole in the first place they wouldn't care if he was killed as long as he completed his misson. He wishes he could just leave the military. He could live the life he wanted and if she is alive with meryl to the grunt missons would end. He wouldn't have to spare his life for the pentagon just so they could be happy with the selfs. He just wanted to go home hopefully with meryl and his dogs. But the government wont let him but theres one thing that hes at least thankful for in this misson. Meeting meryl. Snake dozes off and is once again awoken be a loud buzz the patroling soldier walks to the door of his cell." Snake its show time. Ocelot wants you." Snake follows the gaurds and once again is strapped to the revolving bed in front of ocelot., waiting for the shocks to begin and end. As do they. Snake is once again escorted back to his cell knowing he must get out off the cell before he surrenders and meryl dies. He couldn't let that happen. As snake sat in his cell working out a escape plan the guard johnny has some bowel problems and runs to the bathroom snake chuckles to him self and continues what he was doing all of a sudden otacons voice rings out.

Otacon: snake im here…

Snake: were?

Otacon: here. Its me.

Snake: otacon.

Otacon: wow they captured even you.

Snake: hurry up and get me out of here.

Otcaon: let me go that hurts!

Snake: hurry up.

Otcon: Is that how you ask a guy a favor let me go. Jeez its like a animal cage… what a smell.

Snake: its because of him. (points to the DARPA chief.)

Otacon : ahhhhh it's the DARPA chief!

Snake:if you don't hurry up and get me out of here ill be laying next to him.

Otcaon: I … I thought you might be hungry.if you need more I can bring some more later also I have this level 6 security card it'll get yo u out of the torture room. Here take this to.

Snake: whats that?

Otacon: its handkerchief. I got it from sniper wolf.

Snake:why.

Otacon: I dunno shes nice to me.

Snake: sounds like stockholm syndrome to me.

( the conversation goes on and eventually otcaon leaves snake alone in the cell.)

snake thought about how to trick the guards on how to get out of the cell. Hes got it. He takes the time that the guard is in the bathroom and uses the ketchup he has and pours it on the floor and he lays down in it completley still the guard walks out. Wha… what happened? He walks over to the cell and opens the door snake gets up and knock him out leaving him in the cell. Snake relived that he finally escaped find his clothes and gets to the nuclear storage buiding then to the underground passage. He remembers.

Meryl: ahhhgggg

(another hot rings out)

Meryl: ahhhhhh.

(meryl collapses and lays in the pool of her own blood saying to what seems to be her last words)

Meryl: snake… leave me and run.

Snake: Meryl!

Meryl: I guess im a rookie after all…

Snake: don't worry its me they want…

Meryl: even I know that. It's the oldest trick in the book. The snipers using me as bait to lure you out.

Snake: DAMN!

Meryl: shoot me…

Snake: NO!

Meryl: my gun… I cant reach it by my self.

Snake: DON'T MOVE!.

Meryl: I promised I wouldt slow you down… I … i… I can still help… I want to help you.

Snake: quiet down save your strength…

Meryl: I was a fool, I wanted to be a soldier. But war is ugly…theres nothing glamerous about its… please snake, save yourself. Go on living and don't give up on people. Don't forgetme.

(snakes codec rings the call ends because I don't feel like typing it.)

snake continues his path down the under ground path coming to the end were he was captured.

End of chapter 2


	3. hind D

Snake opens the door to the communication towers moves through the hall and through a door that triggers a problem. Snake goes through the door that on the sides has sensors that triggered the alarm. Snake runs up the stairs its no use. He is constanly followed by gunf ire all the way up to the top. He takes care of the remining gaurds and proceeds to the top of communications tower A's connection bridge to the communication tower B. but is stopped by the sound of rutars. Looking around snake reliazes it a helicopter a hind D. finally the hind appears and shoots missles toward the communication towers and destorys it. Snake realizes who it is. The terroist leader liquid snake.

Snake:Damn!

Liquid: snaaaaake I cant let you past here.

Snake:liquid?

Liquid: youre not going any farther… DIE!

Snake: it's a long way down only if I had a rope. I should be able to use the rope I got.

Liquid: what are you going to do? Take a hind on with your bare hands? Now youre mine!

Snake:if I stay here, im finished

( snake uses his rope rappel down the side of the tower under fire of the hind D but makes it down safley and is ambushed from 3 enemy but takes them out and procceds in to communications tower B. then proceeds down the tower but finds that the stairs have been destroyed and goes back up tp the elevator. But is disturbed by a loud bang.)

snake pulls out his gun to the ready and looks around the corner to find nothing all of a sudden he hears a familiar voice.

: don't shoot. It's me don't shoot. Its me snake…

Snake: otacon? Howd you get here?

Otacon: it wasn't as dramatic as your entrance, belive me. Im afraid of heights.

Snake: you were watching?

Otacon: yea I was watching, I was in the back of their truck…thanks to the stealth camoflauge.

Snake: how did you get up here?

Otacon: the elavator of course.

Snake: the first floor of the circular stair case was destroyed.

Otacon: that's why I took the elevator.

Snake: the elevator was working?

Otacon: yea that's right, your incredible. Like a movie hero or some thing.

Snake: no… youre wrong…. In the movies… the hero always saves the girl…

Otacon: you mean meryl?…. sorry forget I said any thing. Snake… theres some thing I've really got to ask you. Its why I followed you up so far… have you… ever loved some one?

Snake: that's what you came to ask?….

Otacon: no I mean…I … I was wondering if even soldier fall in love?

Snake: what are you trying to say?

Otacon: I wanna ask you if love can love bloom… even on a battle field?

Snake: yea…I do. I think at any time any place , people can fall in love with each other. But… if you love some one you have to be able to protect them….

Otacon: I think so to…

Snake: I have a favor to ask…

Otacon: uh oh…

Snake: don't worry it'll be easy.

Otacon: I told you before… I wont hurt any one.

Snake: I don't want you to either.

Otacon: okay….

( snake instucts otacon that the elevator is broken and he needs him to reapair it.)

ocelot leaves once again snake is alone. He thinks about otacons question. Did he really love meryl or did he just have a little flur for her that died. That couldn't be it. He still had feelings for her that wouldn't fade they just got stronger. He hasn't always belived in love on a battle field. But meryls love changed his mind. Now completing this misson isnt just about saving the world form a nuclear war but to save meryl. Or if that the worst scenario comes to reality he hopes that she will be smiling st him from above. He was now determined to survive. To save the world and meryl for him the colonel and meryl. He proceeded to the top of the tower to "swat" the annoying fly in a hind liquid is waiting for him which to snake isnt much of a surprise.

Liquid: so the snake has come out of his hole. So are you ready now… my brother?

Snake:why are you calling me brother? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Liquid: IM YOU. IM YOUR SHADOW!

Snake: WHAT!

Liquid: ASK THE FATHER THAT YOU KILLED! ILL END YOU TO HELL TO MEET HIM!

(Snake battles liquid to the bitter end)

now fighting to keep the hind stablized he screams

Liquid: COME ON FLY! DAMN SNAAAAKE!

As the hind falls from the sky snake pats himself on the back surving yet another battle…especially with a hind D. all of a sudden a fire ball from the explosion appears behind.

Snake: see you in hell liquid… that takes care of the cremation.

Once again snake makes his way back down to the elevator and odd enough it is working again. Snake enters the elevator and goes down to the first floor but is interupted by a codec call

End of chapter 3


End file.
